


Rooftop Picnic

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: "Hey boo bear" Moose smiled as Andy joined him on the roof, coffee in hand.





	

      Moose was nervous as he waited on the roof for Andy. It was silly, he shouldn’t have been anxious, it wasn’t his first date with Andy or anything like that but still. He looked over his shoulder at the little basket behind him, it was still there. 

      “Everything will be fine.” He assured himself. Under the sounds of gunshots, he heard the slight creak of the wooden stairs.

      "Hey boo bear" Moose smiled as Andy joined him on the roof, coffee in hand.

      Andy’s face lit up, “I brought the coffee, as requested.”

      Moose tapped on the spot next to him. Andy sat down and put the two mugs of coffee slightly off to the side.

      Andy kissed Moose softly, Moose could feel Andy’s smile against his lips. 

      “You haven’t shaved recently,” Moose said.

      “Can you really tell already?” Andy asked, scratching the back of his head.

      Moose cupped Andy’s face with his hand, “I notice everything about you.”

      Andy was blushing, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

      Moose decided now was as good a time as any, he pulled the small basket out from behind him and put it between himself and Andy. Andy looked at the basket and the food already in front of them and said,

      “Moose, this is all so…” He didn't finish his sentence.

      Moose opened the basket and let the cat poke her head out. The realization rose on Andy’s face like a sunrise over the mountains.

      “Before you say anythin’-” Moose was cut off by Andy’s kiss.

      “Moose, I love you.”

      Moose was more than a little bit surprised to hear that, now he’d loved Andy for quite some time but he hardly expected Andy to be the first one of the two of them to say it.

      “I love you too, and I know how much you love cats and when I saw this little lady by the station dumpster and I couldn’t just ignore her.”

      Andy held the cat in his arms, “She’s wonderful.”

      “Any idea what you’re gonna call her?” Moose asked.

      Andy shrugged, “I’ll have to think about that.” He said as he scratched the cat behind her ears.

      Moose was never more sure of his decision to stay in Kingsmouth than he was looking at the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I love Moose/Andy and I was so surprised there wasn't any fic of them on AO3 that I decided to take matters into my own hands. Feel free to comment and since I've been on a bit of a secret world kick lately if you have any characters/pairings you want to see let me know and I might write something for them! My tsw characters are alinnsurana(which is also my tumblr) templeguardian and tangello~


End file.
